


you're all i need

by Hi_I_Am_A_Person



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fiction, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_I_Am_A_Person/pseuds/Hi_I_Am_A_Person
Summary: all jisung needed was minho at his side





	1. preface

#### Preface

jisung was terribly in love with minho.

there was no other way to describe it other than that.

the same could not be said for the latter

both boys felt too afraid to make the first move, to say 'i love you' first, and risk rejction from the other.

if only they knew what fate had in store for the two...

 

_"jisung, i'm moving away..."_

_"minho please you can't do this to me..."_

_"i already-"_

_"you're all i need minho."_


	2. scene 1, act 1

#### Scene 1

### act 1

Jisung wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, his heart would enter into a state of complete and utter chaos whenever the obnoxiously handsome male smiled, or even loooked at him. He'd stare at Minho, dumbfounded, when he'd giggle throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he laughed his sweet and contagious laugh. It would fill the room and make everyone's mood brighter.

Jisung was truly in love with the older male, and he was scared of the foreign feeling.

Minho was just as in love with Jisung as the latter was with him. 

But, he refused to admit that his breath hitched as Jisung fiddled with his fingers, looking down and blushing cutely.

He refused to admit that he found himself holding back from cupping the younger's cheeks and tasting his plump lips .

God, Minho was so in love that it physically hurt to be apart from the boy. 

But minho had never believed love to be a good thing;  
Love is a weakness a disease. To say I love you first a vulnerability. 

So he would never admit, but deep down he knew he would go as far as to die for Jisung.


	3. scene 1, act 2

#### Scene 1

### Act 2

It was recess, the whole crew was sitting at their usual table, Jisung, Chan and Changbin were at the end of the table, passing notes for the upcoming test. Meanwhile the rest of the friend group was conversing happily about who knows what.  
Well, at least most of them were.   
Minho was staring at something... or more likely someone.

Who was he kidding, everyone knew he was staring at the squirrel like boy.

Said boy was too focused on the equations in front of him to notice Minho's lingering gaze, but if he had noticed his cheeks would have probably been tinted with a hint of pink.

It was like this most every day. Jisung would stay hidden between his two best friends and Minho would stare at him out of the corner of his eye. 

To be honest, everyone was getting quite tired of the same old routine.

Even though both boys were in a limbo between being just friends, and something more, the two were far too scared to make the first move, more so Minho than Jisung.

The bell rung and Minho snapped out of his trance like state. Jisung jumped out of his chair and gathered all of his notes, not staying a second longer than needed.

It was a shame he ran out, Minho wanted to hold him by the waist and walk him to class.


	4. Scene 1, act 3

#### Scene 1

### Act 3

Jisung never in his life imagined that he would be recieving solace from Minho, but he never even considered it would be because of this reason;

Jisung had always stuck to his two bestfriends since they were just preschoolers. They had been inseparable since forever, but now, in their junior year of high school, their strong bond dissolved into a bittersweet nothingness.

Chan and Changbin drifted from their smaller friend to pursue different things;

Chan; music, and Changbin; a boy.

Grief filled Jisung's world as he saw his friends slipping through his fingers.

Call him selfish, but he had always wished to keep the two to himself; they were the only people that understood him and his reasoning, they were the only ones to critique his decisions and help him grow from all of the mistakes.

He lost them.

Minho never imagined Jisung would fit so perfectly in his arms. Even when the younger was so distressed Minho couldn't help but think he looked ethereal.

Call him selfish but he couldn't help but take advantage of the boys situation to get closer to him.

Neither of them expected the longing in their chest to become something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all please don't get frustrated if the chapters are short, they gradually start getting longer, but i'm barely introducing and setting up the whole scene and stuff


	5. scene 1, act 4

#### Scene 1

### act 4

Jisung slowly started to warm himself up to the rest of the friend group.  


At first he just sat there silently beside Minho, waiting for something, anything to happen. Slowly he started to include himself in the conversations and he started to laugh along with the other boys. He found out that Felix; an exchange student from Australia was a day younger than him and from that he created an amazing friendship with the boy.  


He found solace in all of the boys, and he created so many friendships that he never would of thought he could make. 

For a few moments, Jisung found himself forgetting all of his problems;  


He forgot about Chan & Changbin in those small moments.

He was so glad that Minho showed him all of this.

Minho had a bittersweet feeling rising up.

He felt so happy to see that Jisung was opening up and becoming so joyous (Of course he felt happy, he got to see the squirrel like boy smiling from up close) in the process, but at the same time, he couldn't help but want to keep all of those smiles for himself, to bottle them up and save them all, keeping them away from everyone else.

He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, but he really wanted the butterflies in his stomach to dissapear for good.


	6. scene 1, act 5

#### Scene 1

### Act 5

Minho was really getting tired of resorting to just staring. He wanted to hug the younger male, shower him with kisses and show him off to the whole school. 

But at the same time he was so afraid of showing off his love towards the younger boy. He was so afraid of rejection. He was terrified of becoming vulnerable in front of him and saying the three dreaded words.

Minho was especially terrified of the feelings he held towards Jisung.

He had never ever in his life felt such a strong emotion. It was such a foreign feeling to him and he didn't understand what it was .

Minho grew up in an enviornment in which the words 'I love you' were never said. since he was little he was taught that those three words meant weakness.

Minho didnt want to be weak, Or... did he...

He knew not what he wanted anymore, which is why Jisung was such a frustrating thing clouding his mind. He, without a doubt, loved Jisung, but he couldnt dare admit it, not even in his own mind. 

But what could he do? After all it all came down to the way he was educated. never in his life did he see his father with someone, hell, he didn't even meet his mother. It was no wonder why Minho couldn't tell Jisung the truth. 

Some might have called him a wussy, but he believed that by not saying anything, he was being much more manly and corageous. 

He might have been in love, but his morals were still held up higher in his priority list.

Until he saw Hyunjin making a move and making his beloved uncomfortable.

His anger did not go unnoticed as he stepped in front of hyunjin and very roughly kissed Jisung. 

This was definetly not how the both of them expected their first kisses to be.

Jisung, even though extremely flustered, pulled away and ran far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was not lying when i said that the chapters would start getting longer and longer as the story progressed, its not really angsty so far, but it will be around scene 2 and 3. ive 5 scenes planned for this, so stay tuned!!


	7. scene 1, act 6

#### Scene 1

### Act 6

Jisung had never been more confused about his feelings in his life, so he ran.

One side of him wanted to deepen the kiss he had just shared with Minho, to tangle his fingers through the older boy's black hair and to explore the wet cavern of his mouth.

But the other side of him, the one he obeyed, was extremely flustered.

Jisung had never been good at handling social situations, which is why he had always mostly stuck to himself. When Minho kissed him, in front of all of those people, he couldn't help but run away. Even though it had always been his dream to have a taste of the boy, he had never expected for it to happen in front of all of his friends AND fellow peers.

After a while, his running slowed down until he was just walking, Jisung was sure that the bell had already rung and that he was definetly late for first period. The though didn't bother him, he had much better, and much more important, things to think about at the time.

Jisung was scared honestly, he had never imagined that his crush would be the one to make the first move like that,it scared him to think that he had a chance to be Minho's and that Minho could be his. His heart fluttered at the though of kissing Minho again, of feeling the older's lips on his and feeling the light tug on his waist.

Curse Minho for making him feel the way he did, why did he have to feel so flustered by something so trivial, by something that most other people would have felt ecstatic about.

Jisung slid to floor, gripping his hair as tears threatened to spill, how could he have been so stupid, he was sure that now Minho would think that he had zero chances of being with him, he was sure that everyone at school would be talking about the incident every day until he graduated.

Jisung was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft, subtle footsteps that, with every step, got louder. He didn't notice the presence of another person until he heard him talk;

"Why is the pretty boy crying,huh?

Curse you Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH OR TWO, BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH PROJECTS AND EXAMS AND STUFF SO THIS HAS HONESTLY NOT BEEN ON THE TOP OF MY PRIORITY LIST, EXPECT MORE UPDATES NEXT WEEK THOO. In all seriousness im incredibly sorry for not posting sooner, but i hope you enjoy this short little chapter for now :)


End file.
